


[podfic] the chemistry between us

by ZieZie13



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe – Muggle, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Based on a Tumblr Post, First Dates, First Meetings, Gay Panic, M/M, My First Podfic, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 18:41:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30093426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZieZie13/pseuds/ZieZie13
Summary: Podfic of beedragony's "the chemistry between us"Scorpius has a very important assignment to turn in but he forgot one of the most important rules of chem lab - NO SHORTS.Luckily he finds a cute student with beautiful green eyes who is there to help.
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	[podfic] the chemistry between us

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [the chemistry between us](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24760138) by [beedragony](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beedragony/pseuds/beedragony). 



> I took some creative liberties with this one. I love you B!

  
  


### Details

  * **Length:** 00:14:16
  * **File type:** MP3 (20 MB)



### Streaming & Hosting

  * On Archive.org [here](https://archive.org/details/the-chemistry-between-us)
  * On Google Drive [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1ilyr44swYWOPtdGSAoGqFhBNJxzwQ5Cx/view?usp=sharing)



### Credits

  * **Text:** [the chemistry between us](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24760138)
  * **Author:** [beedragony](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beedragony/pseuds/beedragony)
  * **Reader:** [ZieZie13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZieZie13/pseuds/ZieZie13)



**Author's Note:**

> I used [Azdaema's](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azdaema/pseuds/Azdaema%20Pods) [A Newbie's Guide to Podficcing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14223324/chapters/32791683) to help me format this post.


End file.
